This invention relates to a shielding assembly for an electrical connector, the shielding assembly comprising a connector receiving metal shell and upper and lower metal back shells pivotally connected to the connector receiving shell. The invention also relates to a back shell for such an assembly.
There is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,457,576, a shielding assembly for an electrical connector in which upper and lower metal back shells are pivotally connected to a connector receiving metal shell by means of bights of the material of the shells. As taught therein, the connector receiving shell and the back shells are formed integrally with one another. The assembly is for encapsulation in a resin by an over molding process. U.S. Pat. No. 4,582,384 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,292 disclose a shielding assembly for an electrical connector, in which two metal back shells are connected to a connector receiving metal shell by means of rectangularly bent lugs on forward edges of the back shells. The lugs engage in slots positioned proximate to rear edges of the connector receiving shell. The pivotal movement required of the back shells, with respect to the connector receiving shell, is very slight.